Nazir
Nazir is a Redguard in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim and a member of the Dark Brotherhood. After the entrance quest, Nazir is the one who gives the Dragonborn their first set of missions/contracts. Early along in the Dark Brotherhood quest line Nazir can be typically found on the lower level of the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary in the dining room, usually sitting on a chair. Later on, however, his location changes to the Dawnstar Sanctuary. Related quests Nazir will offer contracts on several people around Skyrim. These are optional and have no effect on the Dark Brotherhood quest line, but at one point Astrid asks for the Dragonborn to get one contract with Nazir while she decides whether she will allow them to contact Amaund Motierre. You are rewarded 400 septims for each kill, except for the final kill on Safia for which you are rewarded 750 septims instead. If you choose to destroy the dark brotherhood, he will be killed along with everybody besides Cicero and Babette. *Contract: Kill Narfi *Contract: Kill Beitild *Contract: Kill Ennodius Papius *Contract: Kill Hern *Contract: Kill Lurbuk *Contract: Kill Deekus *Contract: Kill Ma'randru-jo *Contract: Kill Anoriath *Contract: Kill Agnis *Contract: Kill Maluril *Contract: Kill Helvard *Contract: Kill Safia *Destroy the Dark Brotherhood! Aftermath Nazir, Babette, the Dragonborn, and Cicero, if you choose to spare him, are the only members of the Dark Brotherhood to survive the Penitus Oculatus attack on the Sanctuary. After defeating the soldiers, the Dragonborn tells Nazir that the contract is still on and the Family lives. Surprised, Nazir says to go on and fulfill the contract while he and Babette move to the Dawnstar Sanctuary with the Night Mother. After completing Hail Sithis!, he asks the Dragonborn to make their new home more "liveable." You can use the 20,000 Septims given by Amaund Mortierre to renovate the Dawnstar Sanctuary, but it is optional. Notes *If you are a Redguard, when first speaking to Nazir he will insult you saying "I am Redguard if you hadn't noticed, but not like YOU, no, not like you." *He seems to hate Cicero and his "dancing." *Nazir wears a unique version of the Hammerfell Garb called Redguard Clothes. *Standing next to Nazir while he is cooking will make him tell you that he learned how to cook from his father. He also tells you that he killed his father afterwards. After compeleting the quest Hail Sithis!, and standing near Nazir while he is busy cooking he might joke about making the Potage Le Magnifique, used to kill the fake emperor, although not the same way the Dragonborn did it. * Minor spoilers: Upon returning to the other sanctuary after sparing Cicero, Nazir will say "Why am I not surprised to learn Cicero is alive? I still can't stomach the little clown, but if you've welcomed him here, I won't question it." Trivia *He is voiced by Erik Dellums, who also voices Three Dog from Fallout 3, and Nazir is the only NPC in the game to be voiced by him. Bugs *After completion of the Dark Brotherhood quest line, when talked to, Nazir may only say, "Haven't you talked to Astrid? She's by the pool, greeting the Night Mother and her little jester. She has a contract for you. Come see me afterward." Appearances *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' Category:Skyrim: Redguards Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Dark Brotherhood Members Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters